Tale Of Two Hearts
by Kiba Blackfire
Summary: A twisted love story between Lady Kikyo and Kozan OC ; A wolf demon from the northern tribe.
1. Intro: Heart of a Lonewolf

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha.

An Inuyasha FanFiction: The Tale of Two Hearts

Prologue: The Heart of a Lone Wolf

A man stood in a meadow of flowers, flowers of all kinds but what stood out most among

the flowers, the most evident, were the daisies. They were a splash of brilliant white

against a sea jewels. As this man stood amongst the flowers a gentle breeze blew through

the flowers causing them to sway to and fro as it rushed through his black hair, blowing it

forward like an incoming tide. It was evident that this man was a demon, a wolf demon,

and from the trademark black pelt that adorned his body, it was a given fact that he came

from the Northern Tribe. Upon the man's left forearm, close to his wrist, a mark could be

seen. It showed his status as the apprentice to the leader, a mark of his tribe, and a mark,

as the symbol proclaimed, of courage.

This man was different, unlike the other wolf demons of his tribe. He was neither a show

off nor was he arrogant, he was strong, but he knew he wasn't the strongest there was and

he accepted that as surely as he accepted the fact that he could be killed and unlike the

rest of the rowdy wolves of his tribe he was a calm spirit.

Right now this wolf demon had his eyes wandering over the form of a familiar priestess.

She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He had grown up around her

village, watching her as she grew up with him, only they never once met face to face.

Though they had never met it was evident, from the way the man's eyes were alight, that

he was deeply in love with this priestess. His heart yearned to be with her, but life can

only be so cruel. He knew it was her job as a priestess to slay demons, it didn't matter

whether they evil or whether they were pure and good of heart. The man knew and

accepted this fact, but his love for her still prevailed.

"Kozan, I thought I'd find you here."

Jin ran through the meadow, kicking up flower petals as he rushed to the man's side.

Kozan remained silent and continued watching over the priestess. Jin let out a soft sigh,

he knew of the feelings that Kozan had for the priestess, but for Kozan's safety he had

never told anyone else within their tribe because it was a certain fact, whether cruel or

not, that this love that Kozan wished for would never be. Jin placed his hand on Kozan's

shoulder.

"We are setting up camp for the night. The leader would like for you to help out."

Jin felt bad for Kozan as he let his eyes wander in the direction of Kozan's gaze. They

were like brothers and more than anything he only wanted Kozan to be happy, but

Kozan's love interest was out of his hands and there was nothing he could do or say that

would bring the demon and the priestess together, it just wasn't the way things should be.

Kozan turned towards Jin finally; his voice was soft, weak and depressing as he answered

him. "Alright I will be there in a second." He turned back to look at the priestess once

again. "I just need to be alone for a little while longer."

Jin took his hand from Kozan's shoulder and let out a sigh. "I know what I'm about to

say is going to hurt you but sometimes even the truth can hurt." He paused. Kozan's

inclined his head to acknowledge that he was listening. "You have to let that priestess

go Kozan. It will never happen and you know that. Not even a miracle can accomplish

what you long for." As he turned to walk back towards the camp site the currents of the

wind blew Jin's hair back and forth gently, bringing with it the scent of the woman that

Kozan watched. "You have ten minutes then I expect you to be back at camp helping the

others." With that said he ran down the trail leaving a cloud of petals to settle in his wake

as his speed caused them to stir.

Kozan remained silent while inside his heart was breaking. Picking up a flower he let

what Jin said whirl around his mind. I hate to admit it, but Jin's probably right. I should

let her go even though my heart yearns for her. I will only end up dead if I were to try to

approach her. Kozan crushed the flower. I know that I can not do this. I am not strong

enough to just let this love go.

He dropped the flower that was crushed within his fist. He knew he would not heed

Jin's words. It was just not possible for him and he accepted that. He understood the

consequences of what might happen if the priestess ever caught him watching her, but he

didn't care. All he cared about was what his heart told him and his heart told him that he

loved the priestess.

With that lifting his spirits he rushed back to camp. Later that night, while the other

wolves of his tribe were asleep, Kozan laid outside his tent. He was gazing up at the stars

as he did every night. He was thinking of the priestess and while her image was only a

painted portrait in his mind, she felt so real to him.

She was human, so fragile and breakable. He feared for her more than he actually feared

her. She may have the powers of a priestess but she was still human. It was then that

Kozan decided he would watch over her and make sure no harm befell her. He would

protect her from a distance as he had loved her from a distance for so long. Smiling to

himself he let his eyes drift shut and with the image of her flashing behind his closed lids

he drifted off to sleep.

**Note:special Thanks to Eikko Rayne for editing, Check out her fan fics they are great!**


	2. Chapter 1:Longing

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha.**_

Chapter One: Longing

While Kozan laid beneath the stars the priestess of his desires turned to make her way back to her village. Shouldering her quiver on her back she picked up her bow as a gentle breeze toyed with the loose black strands of her hair. She couldn't help but glance back to where she had sensed the man watching her. Even in the cloaking darkness of night she could still make out the spot amongst the trees just on the border of the flower meadow. She pulled her eyes away when she felt her sister tug on her arm to get her attention. She took the hand she offered and together they continued on the way to the village.

Even at the late hour the village women were still about. They ran towards her as she and her sister were within sight. She greets them as she gently pushed her sister in the direction of their home with the soft orders to go to bed.

"Lady Kikyo," One woman approached her before the other women could catch up. "Did that man spy on you again?" At Kikyo's nod the woman grew indignant. "I'll never understand why he does that." The woman shook her head, her blonde hair swaying with the motion. She rolled her eyes in agitation. "He seems like such a stalker."

"I think its romantic," piped up a brown haired teenager who was pulling down the laundry she had hung earlier that day. She smiled at Kikyo.

Kikyo pondered the thought. "Perhaps." Kikyo began thinking to herself as the village women discussed the man at length amongst themselves. _Maybe I should speak to him. It would be nice to know why he feels he must spy on me. _"I think I will speak with him tomorrow."

The blonde woman's eyes widen. "Lady Kikyo I think that it would be a very dangerous for you to approach him. What if he tries to harm you or worse what if he tries to kill you?" She shuddered as she spoke. "Men can be such callous dogs at times."

"Be that as it may if he tries to harm me I will simply kill him."

Kikyo left the women then walking towards her home. She was intent on getting some sleep before she faced the man upon the morning.

**oooooooooooo**

When dawn broke upon the horizon Kozan was up and raced to the meadow to watch over the priestess. He trained within the shadows of the surrounding forest until he caught her scent upon the breeze and he turned in that direction to see her striding into the meadow with her sister in tow. She began picking the herbs that lay scattered amongst the flowers. He was mesmerized by her beauty as he watched her move and scoop down to pick various things. Soon she was out of his range of vision. _Where did she go?_ Kozan scanned the area around him. Finally he spotted her walking right into the forest a little ways away, but she was heading right in his direction. _Damn it she's so close. What if she sees me?_ He jumped into the closest tree and hid. He made sure to keep her in his sight as she moved closer. _Why is she here?_

Kikyo stopped just inside the forest. Looking around she didn't see him, but she could sense his presence. _Where is he?_

She looked around her, focusing her eyes to peer into even the deepest shadows. "I know you're here. I know that you have been spying on me and I wish to know why." She gripped the bow that she already held tightly in her hand. "Come out or I'll be left with no other choice but to find and kill you."

Kozan watched as she prepared to fire an arrow. He refused to come out for fear that she would do just as she promised. Even as he cowered in his tree he watched as she pulled back the arrow and aimed in his direction as if she knew where he was. She let the arrow fly and it whizzed by only centimeters away from his head.

Kikyo walked out of the forest towards her sister who stood staring in the direction she had come from. "Let us go Kaede."

Kozan watched as they walked away. His heart was racing as his eyes followed her retreating form. He had wanted to talk to her, but his fear of her priestess powers had forced him to hide like a coward.

Kozan jumped slightly when Jin's laughter filtered through his ears. "I see that you were almost shot by an arrow from the very priestess you love." Kozan didn't have to face Jin to know there was a smirk on his face. "If that's not enough to convince you to let her go then you are one stupid wolf."

That comment forced Kozan to jump down from his perch and face Jin. "If you think that one priestess is enough to due me in than I guess you don't know me that well. You know that I'll give her one hell of a good fight. I give her credit though, the woman has damn good aim with that bow of hers."

"Well, Kozan, you do love her so naturally you would find something nice to say about her." Jin tossed Kozan an apple. "Give her that the next time you see her."

Kozan caught the apple as it soared towards him. "Jin I thought…"

Jin sighed cutting him off. "Look I know there's no way you'll let this drop and forget about her, even if I ask you to. So I have no choice but to accept it and hope that she doesn't end up killing you when she finds out you're a demon. Plus I'd much rather see you together with her than at her mercy in a fight."

Kozan slapped Jin on the back in a friendly gesture. "Thanks Jin I owe you one." Kozan smiled. "I promise that I'll give this apple to her as soon as she tries to find me again."

Both Kozan and Jin sat down beneath the tree that Kozan had recently been hiding in. Kozan wondered what Jin was doing here. "Why did you come out here? Are we ready to load up camp?"

"No nothing like that. We were all out gathering the other wolves. It's supposed to rain tonight and as close as we all are within camp we didn't want anyone smelling like a wet dog." They both laughed at Jin's poor attempt at a joke. When their laughter died down Jin sniffed the air. 'From the smell in the air it seems like the storm is drawing very near."

"Well then let's get back quickly." Kozan stood and offered his hand to help Jin up. Together the raced the upcoming storm clouds as the headed back to the wolf camp.

**oooooooooooooo**

As the wolves raced to camp, Kikyo and Kaede wandered back into the village and like the night before the village women bombarded Kikyo with questions. Kikyo sent Kaede on home with her bow and arrows and greeted the curious mob of women.

"Lady Kikyo, did you talk with the man?" This came from the teenager who, as the night before, was clearing away laundry, preparing to take it inside.

"I did not. He refused to come out of hiding and speak with me." Kikyo sat down on a patch of grass next to the teenage girl. She seemed the most enthused by the man so Kikyo faced her as she spoke.

"So he's the shy type. Shy men are always cute." The teenager smiled. "So how did it go Lady Kikyo?"

"Well," Kikyo began recalling the event that had happened earlier that morning. "I went to the meadow to gather medicinal herbs. I approached the spot where I had sensed him hiding, but when I approached he wasn't there. He hid from me as I called out to him."

"What happened next, Lady Kikyo?" the girl was growing impatient waiting for Kikyo to continue.

"What else? She probably fire one of her sacred arrows at him." This came from the snide blonde woman who had so heatedly been against her seeking him out.

"I bet he was planning to attack our village." A red hair woman, holding an infant, concluded.

'I can't be certain why he hid from me even after the fact that I told him that all I wanted was to know why he insisted on watching me. So I tried to scare him out of hiding by firing an arrow at him, but even then he still hid away."

The women around her all showed different reactions to her proclamation.

"Lady Kikyo tell me you didn't?" The teenage girl, so full of youth thoughts of romance, had tears forming in her eyes for a man she didn't even know.

"Serves him right if she hit him and he died. That's probably why he didn't show. He couldn't after being hit by an arrow from our Lady Kikyo." The blonde woman grinned at the thought.

"No I missed him intentionally. I could sense roundabouts where he was so I fired my arrow towards him but not directly at him." The teenager sighed in relief at the comment.

"You should have killed him." The blonde woman and the redhead were in agreement on this.

"Lady Kikyo, I think I know why he didn't come out," a young girl of around five walked towards her from behind the group of tittering women.

"Why is that child?" Kikyo smiled at her.

"I think he was afraid that you would kill him. Maybe next time you should go unarmed. He might talk to you then."

A couple of the women laughed at the child for her notion. The blonde woman laughed at her. "Foolish girl, if Lady Kikyo goes unarmed than it will be he who tries to kill her. Besides Lady Kikyo should just kill him and be done with it."

"Exactly," the redhead agreed.

"I think you should give it a try Lady Kikyo." The teenage girl smiled a wispy smile. She reached into a basket of flowers that her young sister had brought her while she had hung the wash. "When you do give him this flower." She handed Kikyo the flower.

"I don't know if I will ever see him, he seems to have no desire at all to speak with me." Kikyo went to hand her back the flower only to notice that a few of the women who hadn't spoken up were trying hard not to frown at her. She sighed. "I will give it some thought before I decide what I will do. I must be getting back to my duties."

Kikyo put away the flower after she left the woman. While she patrolled the village she was often seen by the women pulling the flower out and thinking of him. She was deep in thought as she continued on with her duties. _I think maybe this one time I will trust my heart and see where it will lead me. This man has been watching me for years yet I do not even know who he is. I wish to know why he hides in the shadows and watches me. Could it be that he actually does want to destroy the village as the women think or could it be that he might find me desirable as a woman? Desirable? How can any man find a priestess, who's sole purpose is to ward away and extinguish demons? It is not a desirable life for a woman. I want to know the truth and tomorrow I will have it._

As Kikyo finished her duties about the village it began to rain. Placing the flower, she had yet again brought out to contemplate, back inside the sleeve of her top she rushed through the village and sought shelter within her home. Once inside she changed out of her wet clothes, removing the flower as she did. She lay down on her futon placing the flower next to her. Gazing at it she drifted off into sleep.

All the while Kozan, who had once again stuck away from the other wolves, had been watching her. He had watched her from his perch in a tree just on the outskirts of the village. The rain, that had drenched him pelt and all, acted as extra camouflage from the eyes of her and the other villagers, but sadly enough it didn't keep in from the eyes of another wolf.

"Hey Kozan," Yuka said as she climbed up into the tree and took a seat next to him.

Kozan wasn't happy to see the tribe leader's daughter. He refused to acknowledge her presence as he continued to watch the priestess's hut.

"What's the big idea being out in a storm like this? My father will flip when he finds out his apprentice has disobeyed his orders to stay within camp." Yuka grabbed Kozan's ponytail and yanked causing him to scream. "I have taken it upon myself to drag our sorry ass back before he notices that you're absent. Let's go."

She jumped down from their limb, her hold on his ponytail forcing him down with her. Pulling him by his hair, Yuka sped away back towards their camp dragging the reluctant Kozan behind her. All the while he's eyes stayed trained on the village until it finally fell out of sight.


	3. Chapter 2: A Bond is Formed

Chapter Two: A Bond is formed

Kozan woke up early going to the meadow of flowers to watch over his priestess like he does every day. He toke the apple with him. He sat down and began playing with the apple being careful not to damage it. "If I am lucky she won't show." Kozan felt a gentle touch on his shoulder. He looked over and it was her. "Oh it's you man this is bad I'm dead I'm so dead." The priestess laughed. 

"Relax, I'm unarmed I can't kill you." Kozan let out a sigh of relief. She sat beside him. "I came early because I have a lot to do today. In which case you'll be watching wont you?" Kozan's face turned red and he turned his back to her.  
>" Don't act so special I just watched because I was curious after all you are a priestess of course I have to keep an eye on you." Kozan looked at the apple and tossed it to her. "I doubt you had enough time for breakfast so I got you that." <p>

"That was nice of you." She set the apple beside her." I have also brought you a present." She reached into her sleeve. 

"Don't you think about pulling any of priestess tricks?" Kozan growled. 

"Relax it's a flower." She handed Kozan the flower. Kozan looked at the flower. 

"I hope you realize I am a boy I have no desire for something like this." 

"I wasn't hungry either but I accepted the apple because it was an act of kindness yet you refuse my act of kindness." She smiled catching him in a guilt trip. 

"Fine I'll keep the flower." Kozan put it away. 

"A little girl asked me to give that flower it was my reason for coming now who gave you your gift. I know you didn't obtain it yourself considering you flee at the very sight of me at close range." She put the apple in her sleeve. 

"My brother Jin he asked me to." Kozan turned towards her. "So what was the question you wanted to ask me yesterday?" 

"You've already answered I wanted to know why you spy on me but it was curiosity." She got closer to him. "So I have another question if you wouldn't mind answering." 

"Go ahead ask I'm not afraid to answer." 

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Kozan blushed. 

"Well your a woman all women are pretty." Kozan tried so hard to cover it up and succeeded. 

"I see it's strange around you I feel free for some reason. Even though you are a demon I feel a different presence not that of a half demon but a sense of good almost pure." Kozan was unable to hide the blush any longer so he ran only to be caught by her hand. She was holding onto his hand. "I would like to see you again tomorrow, I have intention on killing you just because demon I believe there is such thing as a good demon." Kozan let out a sigh. 

"Alright I'll come but you better not bring any weapons or any special tools to slay me." She laughed. 

"I promise just be here waiting for me." She stood up. "I will see you tomorrow." She walked away. She returned to village forgetting to ask his name. Kozan looked at the flower and smiled. 

"She wants to see me again." He sniffed the flower and put it away. "I wonder if I can trust her." Kozan ran towards the camp only to be caught by Jin. 

"I see your date went well." Jin smiled. 

"The priestess wants to see me again." Kozan smiled back. 

"Does she know?" Jin crossed his arms. 

'Know what?" Kozan scratched his head. 

"That you are a demon." Jin reminded him. 

"Yeah she knows." Kozan jumped on a tree branch and sat down. 

"Now that she knows you're a demon chances are she's going to slay you. Don't forget she's a priestess it is her duty to slay demons. If you go then she'll kill you." Jin let out a sigh. 

"She wouldn't she promised she wouldn't bring her weapon any kind of priestess tool." Kozan argued Jin jumped up in tree. 

"She lied to you Kozan. If you go she'll kill it's her job. Do you honestly think she'll let you go that easy?" Jin questioned him, Kozan began thinking." This is why I wanted you to let her go." Kozan punched the tree trunk. 

"I do this anymore, I'm tired of fleeing from her if she plans killing me then so be it." Kozan looked down sadly. "I can longer live in a world where the woman I love is my enemy. A life with her is too depressing and too hard." Kozan fought the urge to cry. "At least this time I'll be able to get her name." 

"That's the way you feel huh?" Kozan nodded. "Then go don't say I didn't warn you." Jin jumped off the tree trunk. "I'll meet you back at camp." Jin ran back towards the camp. 

"_Did I really argue with Jin over her, I know when I see her tomorrow She'll kill me. I no longer live life not knowing her or looking at her from a distance." _Kozan stood up. "I want to be next to her from now on." He looked back at the village and ran towards camp. He met up with the leader and began training with him. 

Kikyo returned to the village happy. She was happy to have met the wolf demon with a pure heart and couldn't wait to see him again tomorrow. Kikyo walked Kaeyedi home, setting her bow and arrows down. Kikyo walked outside then greeted the women who were ready to hear the details. 

"Lady Kikyo did you finally get to talk to him?" The little girl smiled at adorably. 

"Yes I did thanks for the flower it was brilliant idea to get him to speak with me." Kikyo smiled back. "Now where to begin?" Kikyo began thinking as she helped gather laundry. 

"Did he accept the flower?" Kikyo nodded. 

"Yes he also gave me an apple which Kaeyedi ate on our way here." Kikyo set the basket down. 

"So why did he spy on you I bet he was a pervert." The blond woman's tone was quite rude. 

"No turns out he was just cautious of me. What demon wouldn't be?" Kikyo sat down. 

"Wait he's a demon?" The red haired woman was shocked. 

"A full fledged wolf demon." Kikyo informed it wasn't much longer until the village men over heard. 

"Lady Kikyo if that man is a demon then you must slay him. If not then that demon might slaughter the village." The man was embraced by the blond woman. 

"This demon is different his intentions are pure and he is of a kind heart." Kikyo stood up. 

"He's deceiving you lady Kikyo you know as well as I that there is no such thing as a kind demon it's just an act." He kissed the blond haired woman. "Sweetie go inside make me a real good dinner ok?" 

"Ok pumpkin." She left. 

"You are correct but this man is different. You'll have to trust my judgment he isn't like any demon I've fought before. Killing is the same as killing a human at least in my eyes. "Kikyo looked into the man's eyes. "He thinks, He feels, and he has a pure heart. Most demons even some humans are incapable of that." 

"Either way that man is a demon and must be treated as such do not let your judgment cloud you Kikyo. A demon is a demon no matter how good he appears." The man was right but Kikyo could not slay him. Not until she was able to learn more about him. She remembered the beads which were able to tame demons. 

"What if I were to tame him would that service? Since I have no desire to kill him I could control him and have him kill other demons. I will see him tomorrow when I do he shall become my pet." Kikyo deep down didn't want to do this to him but knew it was the only to spare his life. 

"Alright that will work for now." the man went inside. The rest of the woman went home leaving only Kikyo and the teenage girl alone. 

"Lady Kikyo is you really going to tame him?" She looked sadly at Kikyo. 

"I'm afraid it is the only way." Kikyo went inside her house. The teenage girl did the same. Kikyo spent the rest of the night preparing the beads. "I need to think of a trigger word how about Pet too inhumane." Kikyo began thinking. "Demon, too offensive." Kikyo thought long and hard. "Wolf that's a very good trigger word considering he is a wolf demon." Kikyo set the beads down on her table and went to sleep.  
>Kozan went to bed after he finished his training. He was lying in the meadow of flowers where he'd met her again. His wolves surrounded him as he slept.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3: Second Encounter

Chapter Three: The Second Encounter

Kozan was resting in the meadow of flowers dreaming about his priestess. An arrow hit the tree behind him beads were attached to the arrow. "What the hell?" Kozan looked back and saw the arrow and went to run. The wolves went to attack the priestess but she prepared to shoot them intimidating them which made them back off.  
>"Wait I have no desire to kill you. I only brought my bow because I forgot to leave it at home; I fired the arrow to wake you up." She explained Kozan turned around.<br>"You better not be out to kill me my wolves haven't had breakfast yet." Kozan threatened.  
>"Is that a challenge Demon?" She grinned. Kozan looked at the beads.<br>"Cool necklace." He grabbed the beads and went to put them on.  
>"Wait just a moment." She stopped him. "Let's talk first I must first see if you deserve the necklace."<br>"Fine by me." Wolves growled at the Priestess and her younger sister. "Hey knock it off you bunch of gluts." the wolves stopped.  
>"Those wolves belong to you?" She put her bow away.<br>"Yeah sorry they aren't very friendly." He petted the alpha wolf. "I did not know you had a munchkin traveling with you." Kozan knelled down in front of the young girl next to his priestess. "Hi young one what's your name?" She hid behind the priestess.  
>"It's alright he wont hurt you for if he does I'd have to kill him." She assured her. The young girl walked up to Kozan, She was a little nervous.<br>"My name is Kaeyedi." She answered  
>"Kaeyedi huh that's an unusual name." Kozan tilted his head. The young girl smiled. "So Kaeyedi what are you to the priestess?"<br>"I'm her younger sister." Her voice was filled with happiness.  
>"I see well Kaeyedi how would you like to ride on the back of one my wolves?" Kozan smiled.<br>"You sure it's safe?" the priestess gave him a weird look. "Just a while ago they were attacking me."  
>"Positive just let me talk it over with my wolves." Kozan began speaking like a wolf trying to reason with them. It toke him a while to convince them. "Alright Kaeyedi choose a wolf."<br>"Go ahead Kaeyedi." The priestess reassured her.  
>"If it's ok with you mister could I pet one first so I can make sure it's safe?" she gave him an adorable look.<br>"Sure go for it kid." Kozan moved aside. "I can assure if they bite you I'll tear their hides." Kaeyedi walked up to the alpha female and petted her. The wolf allowed her without biting her.  
>"Seems you like Daisy she's a good wolf the most obedient of the bunch." Kozan smiled. "I like her too." Kaeyedi smiled back. Kaeyedi got on the wolf's back and the wolf ran her around the field. Kaeyedi laughed as the wolf did so. The priestess smiled at Kozan. "What is something on my face?" he looked around.<br>"Not at all so does this demon I'm looking at have a name?" The priestess sat down.  
>"Depends does this priestess have a name?" Kozan sat in front of her.<br>"It's Kikyo." The wind blew her back and forth along with Kozan's.  
>"Kikyo." Kozan looked into her eyes. "That's a beautiful name for a woman."<br>"Thank you now please tells your name?" Kaeyedi got off Daisy and ran towards Kikyo she set her on her lap.  
>"Kozan." He smirked.<br>"Pleased to meet you Kozan." Kikyo toke his hand and they shoke hands. The moment she let go a flower was in her hand.  
>"The pleasure is all mines Kikyo." Kikyo turned her head to blush. "Something wrong?"<br>"Nothing." Kikyo stood up. "I must be going the wounded soldier is expecting me. It was nice to see you again we should do this again someday." Kikyo went to walk away Kozan toke her hand.  
>"We should meet like this everyday Kikyo; I have grown rather fond of you. I don't intend on running away anymore just," Kozan toke her hands. "Promise you'll come." Kikyo looked at her hands in his.<br>"I promise I will be there for as long as time permits." Kikyo removed her hands. "I shall see tomorrow Kozan." Kikyo toke Kaeyedi's hand. "Let's go Kaeyedi."  
>"Bye Kozan." They began walking away. Kozan looked at the necklace.<br>"Kikyo did I earn the necklace?" Kozan shouted out to her. She stopped and walked up to him.  
>"No you did not earn it Kozan." Kozan picked up the beaded necklace.<br>"Why not Kikyo I was a good boy." Kikyo toke it from him.  
>"Which is why you don't deserve it, that necklace is designed to tame demons with just one word. The village wanted to tame you Kozan but for some reason I can't. A demon like does not deserve chains like the ones I have which bind to this world. You deserve freedom which is why I will not place that necklace on you." Kikyo put the necklace away. Kozan grabbed Kikyo and hugged her.<br>"Come back Kikyo like you promised you would okay I'll be here waiting for you." Kozan released Kikyo and she walked away.


	5. Chapter 4: The Sacred Jewel

Chapter Four: The Sacred Jewel

Later that night the teenage girl woke Kikyo up. There were Demon slayers outside that wanted to speak with her. The leader of the demon slayers held a bright jewel that shined brighter than the stars outside. Kikyo looked at the jewel. "May I be of any help?"  
>"We need a powerful Priestess and we were told that you were the very Priestess we were looking for."<br>"Yes I am indeed a powerful priestess how may I be of service?" The Leader handed her the Jewel.  
>"We need you to purify this jewel and protect it." Kikyo examined the Jewel.<br>"Protect it?"  
>"Yes demons are searching for that jewel for its power. It must not fall into their hands." Kikyo bowed to them.<br>"Very well I shall protect this jewel. Be sure to make it back to your village safely." They left and Kikyo went inside the temple and purified the jewel. Kikyo went to bed afterward.

Kozan and Kikyo met up early in the morning. Kikyo wore the jewel around her neck with a fancy necklace she made. "Kikyo what's wrong you look like yourself today?" Kozan looked at the necklace. "Where'd the necklace come from?"  
>"Kozan I don't think we should meet like this anymore." Kikyo held onto the Jewel. "You've noticed the necklace which holds the sacred Jewel."<br>"Sacred Jewel?" Kozan tilted his head.  
>"Yes this jewel holds enormous power many sought after it and now it's in my possession. Seeing that you are a demon you are no exception." Kozan looked at the necklace. To think a tiny jewel had that much power inside it. The Jewel's aura was convincing him to take it but he refused. His love for Kikyo was stronger than the desire for power.<br>"Kikyo I don't care about the Jewel. I do care about your safety though which is why I want to help you protect it." Kozan stood up.  
>"I can not allow you to; it's foolish to even think I would let you take my burden." Kikyo stood up and looked at the village from afar. She looked at the village sadly. "Kozan you are not like me," The wind blew Kikyo. He looked at her as the wind blew flower petals passed Kikyo. "Unlike me you are not bound to a village. You are free to do what you desire I can never have a chance at that. I envy you for that but still I can not allow binding yourself with my burden. I've always wanted to live as an ordinary woman because I am a priestess I can not. Now with this jewel I am even further from my dream."<br>"Kikyo," Kozan looked at her as she fought the urge to cry. Kozan looked down at the ground. "You are right I am not like you or any other demon. I maybe a free spirit but I long to tamed, I'm tired of freedom because it means nothing if you have no one to spend it with. At least if I were a tamed spirit I have some one to spend it with. I'd have you and that's reason enough." Kozan turned Kikyo around.  
>"But why it's such a foolish decision." Kikyo looked away. Kozan put a flower in her hand.<br>"Consider me a fool if that's what it takes to protect you." Kikyo looked at the flower. "Kikyo you've fought alone for many years. I don't want to see you alone in battle anymore I want to fight beside you. Please allow this honor I'll beg, I'll plead, I just can't bear the sight of losing you."  
>"Is that how you feel," Kikyo let out a sigh. "To kill your own kind just to protect a priestess. The type of person who kills your kind with no remorse. The whole thing foolish yet you pursue it anyway." Kikyo glared at him. "Even if it is foolish it also the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." Kikyo smiled.<br>"So I get to help?" Kozan smiled, Kikyo nodded. "Sweet." He jumped in the air. Jin jumped down hit the ground in front of Kikyo she jumped out of the way.  
>"Hand over the sacred jewel priestess." Jin stood up; the impact of his fist put a crater in the ground. Kikyo loaded her bow and aimed it at him.<br>"Jin?" Kozan turned and looked at him. Kikyo glanced over at Kozan.  
>"You know this demon." Kikyo lowered her bow.<br>"He was the guy who gave me the apple." Jin ran at Kikyo, Kozan grabbed his shoulders holding him back. "Jin enough why you attacking my woman."  
>"Woman?" Kikyo glared at Kozan.<br>"That priestess has the sacred jewel and with it our tribe will be unstoppable." Jin tripped Kozan, He lunged at Kikyo. She evaded the attack and fired an arrow at him. Jin dodged the arrow; the arrow hit ground creating a crater. "You think measly arrows can defeat you must be joking." He ran at her. Kikyo spun and blocked with her bow knocking Jin back with her purification powers.  
>"Surely you can tell I'm no ordinary priestess." Kikyo smirked. Jin stood up; his body was covered in burn marks.<br>"Damn you woman." Jin jumped at her, Kikyo prepared to shoot him with an arrow.  
>"Hands off my woman." Kozan kicked Jin out of the air. Jin rolled across the ground leaving a trail due to Kozan's strength. "You alright Kikyo?"<br>"Fine no need to worry I'm more than capable of taking care of myself." Kikyo lowered the bow. "Granted your skills are questionable." Kozan's eyes turned big.  
><em>"Who does she think she is telling me my skills are questionable, I got mad skills." <em>Kozan looked back at Kikyo. "My skills are fine."  
>"Kozan you dare to betray your own tribe for a measly woman." Jin stood up, spitting out blood. "What ever happened to bros before hoes."<br>"Hey Kikyo is not a hoe." Kozan shouted at him.  
>"I'll kill you and that priestess." Jin ran at Kozan. Kozan sidestepped his punch and tripped him.<br>"Jin we don't have to fight just forget about the jewel." Kozan jumped on top of him and held him down.  
>"Never." Jin's wolves tackled Kozan. "Priestess your mine." Jin jumped at her.<br>"Forgive me." Kikyo aimed the arrow at Jin. Suddenly more of his wolves tackled Kikyo. She forced all wolves back with purification. Jin toke advantage and slashed Kikyo with his claws. She hit the ground grasping her wound. Blood dripped from the wound on Kikyo's upper chest onto the meadow of flowers.  
>"Gotcha." Jin clinched his blood stained fingers together. Kikyo grabbed his leg and used purification burning him. Kozan spun throwing the wolves off him.<br>"You bastard." Kozan ran at Jin. Kikyo released his leg and Kozan punched Jin so hard his body exploded. Jin's blood covered Kozan and Kikyo. "Kikyo you alright?" He knelled down in front of her.  
>"I'm fine." Kikyo tried to stand only to fall on one knee. More blood came out of the wound.<br>"Kikyo," Kozan was starting to worry. He grabbed Kikyo and ran towards the village.  
>"What are you doing if you go to the village you'll be killed."<br>"I don't you can't move which means you can't get help." Kikyo clinched onto her wound. "Hang tight Kikyo." Kozan ran faster. _"I hope I can make it on time please Kikyo don't die."_  
><em>"I can not allow him to enter the village, forgive me Kozan."<em> Kikyo surrounded her body in purification. Kozan screamed and dropped her.  
>"What the hell Kikyo." He fell to his knees.<br>"I can not allow you to take me to the village." She tried to stand up again. She fell to one knee once again the wound bleed worse. A teenage girl ran up to Kikyo.  
>"Lady Kikyo." She put Kikyo's arm around her neck. "I will take you to the village just hold on." She looked over and saw Kozan. "You must be that demon that spies on her did you do this to her?" she glared at him.<br>"No I did not I swear." Kozan stood up.  
>"It's alright he saved me." Kikyo assured her.<br>"Really alright I can tell you are worried about Lady Kikyo." She smiled looking at Kozan's expression. "She'll be fine she's in good hands." She ran taking Kikyo with her. Kozan watched the enter the village then he ran to the stream. He removed his armor and stood in the water fall. He watch as all the blood washed off of him.  
><em>"It's hard to believe that most of this blood is Jin's. I toke his life with my own hands in order to save Kikyo. My best friend is now dead what am I going to tell Yuka." <em> Kozan looked up at the sky. _"Jin and Yuka were betrothed. Since she was our leader's daughter I guess it's safe to say I have no home to return to."_ Kozan looked over and saw demons approaching the village. He remembered that Kikyo was injured; Kozan ran putting the only the wolf pelt and wolf fur leggings on. He moved so fast that he broke the speed of sound and left a trail.  
>"Kozan?" Yuka looked as he left. "Why is he heading to that village could he be behind Jin's death if he is I must avenge Jin's death." She followed to find out why Kozan was leaving towards the village.<br>"Kikyo!" Kozan jumped off a demon and clawed the demon in front of Kikyo's house. The demon was slashed to bits by his might claws. "Damn you demons." he jumped axe kicking a demon shattering the skull of the demon. "I'll kill every last that tries to harm her." A demon came behind him he turned around to punch it but Kikyo shot it with an arrow in mouth. The demon snake like body was obliterated by the arrow.  
>"Kozan why are you here?" Kikyo loaded her bow with another arrow. "Don't you realize the consequences of coming here."<br>"I'm aware and I don't care." Kozan jumped off a demon and slashed the demon behind it. Kikyo shot the other demon with an arrow. "I saw that you were in danger due to that wound fighting is rather difficult now." Kozan slashed threw a line of demons.  
>"Kozan fighting is no problem for," Kikyo grabbed the wound realizing she reopened it.<br>"Don't try to lie it's not like a priestess to lie." Kozan vanished behind her and slashed the demon with his claws. He helped Kikyo up. "You alright."  
>"I'm fine no need to worry." Kikyo was straining. Kozan grabbed her and threw her on his back piggy back.<br>"Don't try to act tough I know you're in pain." Kikyo realized he was armor less.  
>"Your armor where is it?" Kikyo blushed.<br>"I left it don't worry I tougher than I look," Kozan grinned. "And I look pretty damn good don't me?" Kikyo hid her face. "I run you shoot that's if you can. If not then hang on tight." Kozan ran creating a tornado spinning the demons around him chopping them up with claws in an instant. He jumped and Kikyo fired an arrow at a line of demons obliterating every last one. "Not bad priestess but don't think you've caught up yet." Kozan ran faster Kikyo smiled and put a barrier around Kozan making every demon he ran towards die of purification, his mouth dropped.  
>"I do believe it is you who needs to keep up." Kikyo teased, Kozan blushed and he continued killing demons. He killed until there was no more.<br>"There that's the last of them." Kozan set Kikyo down.  
>"You jerk." Yuka punched the ground in front of Kozan. He jumped back grabbing Kikyo. "It was you how could you betray our tribe and help that priestess. Don't you know she's our enemy it's thanks to her kind we can't enter villages and feed on humans?" Yuka began crying. "It can believe you helped kill Jin. He was your best friend and he was my," Yuka fell to her knees in tears. "He was going to be my man." Tears fell to the ground like rain. "I've wanted so long for him to call me his woman. Now finally he tells me on the night of the lunar rainbow. But now," She clinched her chest. "My beloved Jin is dead and it's your fault." She clinched the dirt. "I'll avenge him." She hit the ground creating a crack in the ground leading to Kozan. A dirt shot out of the crack blinding Kozan and Kikyo. She ran at Kozan and punched him into a building. She spun wrapping the sand in a tornado filled with leaves. She hurled the tornado at him. The leaves slashed up his skin as he protected Kikyo. The tornado stopped and Kozan had cuts all over his upper body. She jumped in the air with a ferocious axe kick. Kozan dodged taking Kikyo with him. The impact left a huge crater.<br>"I never knew Yuka was this strong." Kozan was barely able to move due the tornado attack.  
>"You know the saying Hell hath no fury on a woman's scorn." Kikyo reminded him.<br>"What's the matter Kozan, you afraid to fight a girl?" Yuka smirked. "Yes I know all about your little pep peeves. It was the only reason you refused to spar with me." Kozan clinched his teeth.  
>"Damn her, I'll have you know I'm not afraid to fight a girl. I just have too much respect for women that's all." He yelled back.<br>"Then that little pep peeve will lead to you and that priestess' demise. After all it's obvious you love her so I'll get even I'll kill her first." Yuka created a sand storm with her speed blinding them. Leaves floated around in the sand storm slashing Kozan. Kikyo put a barrier up protecting them. "That trick wont work on any of my moves." she moved faster increasing the power of the storm. The leaves moved so fast they pierce the barrier. Kozan fell to the ground unable to move he was still covering Kikyo. The storm cleared, Yuka stood in front of him. "Move it traitor." She kicked him off. She looked at Kikyo. "Seems like your still wounded killing you will be a breeze. I will help myself to jewel afterwards Jin desired the jewel died for it so I will hold it as a memento of him. Kikyo grabbed her leg shocking her with purification. "Yeowch." She spun extremely fast throwing Kikyo off. "As if that'll work." She clinched her finger together. "Time to die priestess." Kozan stood up.  
>"You lay one hand on Kikyo I'll kill you." He bared his fangs.<br>"Don't make empty threats Kozan we both know how this will end." She smirked. "You should have finished my father's training before you ran off with this witch." She kicked dirt on Kikyo. "Maybe then you could at least stand a chance against me." She whistled her wolves appeared. "Keep Kozan busy while I deal with his brood." The wolves ran at him.  
>"You got to kidding." Kozan spun and wolves flew off. Yuka threw leaves in his tornado. The leaves spun around cutting him up. He stopped, falling on one knee. The wolves toke advantage and attacked Kozan.<br>"Fox fire." A young girl jumped down roasting the wolves getting them off Kozan. "Leave the pesky wolves to me just deal with her." She looked over at Yuka. The girl was short and had a small fox tail. She looked about five. She had orange hair with white tips.  
>"Right." Kozan ran Yuka as she was about to claw Kikyo's wound. He punched her, the impact made her slide across the ground. "Kikyo please tell you alright."<br>"I'm fine." She rose to her feet. "You're going to need help defeating her; she is unlike other wolf demons." Kikyo loaded her bow.  
>"Kikyo what about your," Kikyo shook her head.<br>"Never mind that," She aimed her bow.  
>"Finally you show some balls." Yuka woke up from the hit. "But don't think I'll defeated by the likes of man who killed Jin." She created a sandstorm Kikyo purified it making it disappear. Kozan clawed Yuka in her legs making her fall. "My sandstorm but how?" she grasped her left leg.<br>"A trick like that won't against a Priestess." Kikyo smirked. "Now how would like to die by my arrow or by Kozan's claw." Yuki chuckled.  
>"Funny you foil one of my moves and you think you've defeated me. Like I said don't think I'll be defeated by likes of the man who killed Jin or his woman." Yuka dug underground.<br>"I don't think so." Kozan jumped in the hole and ran after her. While she was running Kozan ran passed her. "Later." he ran faster.  
>"Huh," She looked back and she was hit by a shockwave flying into a wall. "Curse that speed of his." She looked up.<br>"Forgive me." Kikyo fired an arrow into the hole Kozan made frying Yuka. "Shall we go?" Kikyo walked away with Kozan. He carried her so she couldn't strain herself anymore. Her act of toughness earlier towards Yuka wasn't fooling anyone he knew she was still badly wounded. The wolves ran away from the girl.  
>"Come back cowards!" She yelled back at them. Yuka climbed out of the hole with a huge whole in her chest blood was gushing out of the gaping wound. She held onto with her hand. Kikyo and Kozan looked back at her.<br>"I'm sorry Jin." She lied on the ground in tears. "I could not avenge you." Kozan looked down fighting the urge to cry. "Why Kozan please tell me at least why you helped kill the only people who truly understood you."  
>"I'll leave you to finish her off. I'm out of arrows." Kikyo walked away showing no sympathy for Yuka. Kozan knelled down in front of Yuka.<br>"Yuka I'm sorry it had to be this way." Kozan clinched his fingers together.  
>"You're not sorry." She looked into his eyes. "You never cared much about anyone except her. Why is she so special don't you see how wrong this is?" She yelled. "Jin and I were there for you we knew how you felt granted I never knew you loved that priestess but I understand how you feel about her. Because it's the same way I feel about Jin." She closed her eyes. "Do you think I will be able to see him when you kill me?" Kozan was about to finish her but stopped.<br>"I'm sure of it." He tried to comfort her, she smiled.  
>"If I do see him I'm going to marry him for sure and I make sure to tell him you said hi okay?" She winked at Kozan.<br>"Yeah you do that." Kozan slashed Yuka with his claws tearing her body to shreds. Kozan walked away going to lake washing the blood off his claws. He looked at his reflection. He looked back on all the times he spent with Yuka training and practicing his pick up lines for Kikyo on Jin. It wasn't long before Kozan realized he was crying. "The words Yuka said before I toke her life those were the words she said to when she was just cub." Kozan wiped the tears away. "Enough tears big wolves don't cry she was seeking the jewel she deserved her fate." He walked towards the village only to be yelled at by villagers.  
>"How dare you bring wolf demon friends after our village?" The man shouted.<br>"She wasn't my friend." Kikyo walked up carrying the kid. "Kikyo?"  
>"So you did away with the demon." Kozan nodded. "Do me a favor get rid of this one she thinks I owe her the sacred jewel for helping us."<br>"As if," Kozan smirked and grabbed her tail. "Let's go little munchkin."  
>"Let me go you bully." She yelled. "The sacred jewel is mine I saved you if it weren't for my fox fire you'd be dog meat." Kozan walked away.<br>"Yeah, Yeah like a munchkin like you has any power to save a mighty wolf demon." He dropped her on her butt.  
>"Oh yeah I can be just as strong as you, let's go dog breath." She put her fists up, Kozan laughed at her.<br>"That's priceless you think you can beat me." Kozan laughed harder. "Good one." She glared at him.  
>"That does it, Fox fire." She caught Kozan's fur on fire.<br>"Ah, Hot, Hot, Hot." Kozan began running around wildly, she laughed at him.  
>"Now to get the priestess." She walked away and bumped into Kikyo. "Hi." Kikyo glared at her. She attached her to an arrow and fired it. "Don't think you gotten rid of me you will face the wrath of Kitsune!" She disappeared in the sky. The fire burnt out as did Kozan's fur.<br>"I hate kids." He looked agitated, Kikyo looked over and laughed. Kozan looked down and covered up. "You better not be laughing at my size."  
>"No i just can not believe you were humiliated by a child." Kikyo chuckled then ceased her laughing. "Let's go you need clothes." she walked towards the village.<br>"I'm not going in public like this." Kikyo ignored him. "Stupid kid." He followed her. They entered the village. Kozan put his hands behind his head whistling.  
>"Must you whistle like that?" She looked back at him.<br>"Yeah I don't have anything to ashamed of," He glanced at the girls they were blushing." Just look at the girls in awe over my size." He smirked when he looked at the guys. Some were looking at him with envy. "That's right become engulfed with jealously, the very thing you protest has bigger package than most of you Humes." Kikyo tossed him in her house.  
>"Just wait in there while I get you some clothes." She left and Kozan sat on the floor covering his package with his legs.<br>"She wants me." He smirked. The teenage girl walked in holding a medical herb mix in a bowl. She looked at Kozan and screamed running out of the house. "They act like they've never seen a naked guy before." Kikyo walked in tossing Kozan some clothes. He caught them and toke look at them. "These clothes are hideous no wonder wolf demons wear wolf fur humans have no taste."  
>"Just put them on." Kikyo turned her head, Kozan put the clothes on.<br>"This is so not my style I'm going to pummel that fox next I see her." Kozan was wearing a monk suit. "Let's get this over with." He walked outside ready to be screamed at by the villagers. To his surprise they weren't yelling or cursing him. Kikyo walked beside him smiling.  
>"I talked with the village and they are okay with you coming to village as long as I am with you." Kikyo grabbed his arm. "Shall we."<br>"Where are you taking me first?" He raised one eyebrow.  
>"A tour of the village." She toke him around the village introducing him to people. She had to pull him away from the women who couldn't get enough of him. Some wanted to keep him. His flirting didn't help matters granted he only did it to enrage the husbands. By the time the tour ended it was night time so she toke Kozan to her house and they went to sleep. He had to sleep on the other side of the room.<p> 


	6. Chapter 5: Defenders Of The Jewel

Chapter 5: Defenders of the Jewel

Kozan and Kikyo defended the sacred Jewel for months now. They toke every demon down with no remorse. It's been awhile since Kitsune came by. Kozan did manage to get himself another wolf fur armor which he stole from a fellow wolf demon seeking the jewel. Kozan's pack was no more all that was left was him. His pack came looking for the jewel one by one some seeking revenge against him. He toke his own tribe out with his own hands deep down it was killing him. A demon jumped down wearing an all red kimono he went to slash Kikyo but Kozan caught his hand.  
>"How dare try to sneak up on my priestess." Kozan threw the demon. "Stupid demon." Kikyo chuckled.<br>"Kozan he is isn't a demon he's a half demon you must pay more attention with that nose of yours." Kikyo pointed an arrow at him. "Tell me why did attempt to kill me."  
>"Shut up and hand over that Jewel Priestess." He jumped at her, Kikyo stepped aside and Kozan punched him.<br>"Don't attack my priestess." The man slid across the ground. He jumped to his feet.  
>"I've had enough of you." The man jumped at Kozan with his claws, He dodged.<br>"Gotcha." Kitsune ran off with the jewel. Kikyo fired arrows at her she weaved them.  
>"Kozan, the jewel." Kikyo pointed at the fox.<br>"Out of my way mutt." Kozan kicked the man and ran after the fox. The man went to follow but Kikyo stood in front of him. "Come here foxy it's payback time for burning my pelt."  
>"Uh oh." She ran faster, Kozan jumped and landed in front of her. "This is so not how I imagined it."<br>"Hand it over munchkin." Kozan popped his knuckles.  
>"No I wont I earned it." She hid it behind her. He punched her on the head. "Ow, ow, ow." She ran around and Kozan toke the jewel back.<br>"Now beat it kid." He put the jewel away.  
>"Give back my jewel fox-" He held her mouth shut.<br>"Not again munchkin." Kitsune lit her body on fire. "Hot." He threw her into a tree.  
>"Hand over the jewel or kick your butt." Kozan walked away from her. "Hey come back and fight me like a man."<br>"What man would fight a kid?" He chuckled. "After all you're too cute to kill I'll wait till you're older. Oh and if you go for the jewel again you'll be wolf meat." Kitsune grabbed the jewel, he toke it from her. "You have attention span of a squirrel."  
>"So what if I do give it back?" He rolled his eyes and threw into a tree. "Oh yeah foxfire." He rolled out of the way.<br>"That's it your dead kid." He jumped at her punching her off the tree. She rolled across the ground only to see a fist drop by her head. "I'm sorry misters please don't hurt me." Sweat poured down her face.  
>"The leave the Jewel alone got it." She nodded and Kozan walked away.<br>"Wait let me help you protect it." She ran up to him. "That way when you're done with it, I can have it."  
>"Like that'll happen you'll try to steal it." He crossed his arms.<br>"I wont promise besides admit it you need me." Kitsune jumped on his shoulder.  
>"I do need a munchkin you'd only-" She did the puppy face. Her fox eyes were huge and sparkly. She wagged her tail around and tilted her head. "Fine you can help."<br>"Hurray." She jumped in the air.  
>"First you got to tell me why you want the dang thing." He set her down.<br>"Easy it's shiny." She smiled. "I collect shiny things."  
>"Your one messed up fox." He walked off with her and tossed the jewel to Kikyo, She caught it.<br>"Now dispose of that wretched fox demon." She dusted the jewel off.  
>"No can do Kikyo she wants to help us. She promised she wouldn't steal the jewel." Kitsune smiled, Kozan petted her. "Besides we need her since of humor to brighten things up."<br>"Fine she may help I trust your judgment Kozan try not to lose that trust or you'll be one of the demons I hunt down." She glared at him.  
>"Harsh." Kitsune hid.<br>"She can be sometimes." Kikyo walked away they followed. The man was screaming for Kikyo to let him go. "So Kikyo why did you spare him?"  
>"He's a half demon he's not worth killing." She went into her house and dropped her stuff off. "Kozan I hope you don't mind but I intend on taking the night shift alone. It'll give you a break for once and a chance to mourn for your comrades."<br>"I'm fine Kikyo really?" Kozan blushed.  
>"It's an order." She stocked up on stuff and left. She toke her bow and arrows with her.<br>"So she gave me the day off," Kozan rubbed his chin.  
>"Admit it." Kitsune pointed at him.<br>"Admit what?" He shrugged his shoulders.  
>"You got the hots for Kikyo." She shouted.<br>"So what if I do it's none of your business." He lay down.  
>"You're not denying it." She got on her knees.<br>"I love her to much to deny it." Kozan closed his eyes. "I pray that soon she will accept me as her man. I've longed for it since I first laid eyes on her."  
>"Aw it's a romantic story and I get to be apart of it." She smiled. "Wait not to burst your bubble but she's a priestess you a demon I doubt she'll say yes with those facts on your belt."<br>"That's what Jin said but I love her either way and I can't live without Kikyo now. Even if she doesn't feel the same for me I want to be next to her." Kozan petted Kitsune. "I doubt you know a lot about romance though Munchkin."  
>"You'll be surprised wolf boy." She wagged her tail. "Anyway I'm bored let's go on an adventure you and me."<br>"What kind?" He raised one eyebrow.  
>"A random one." she grabbed his arm. "Let's go," He stayed put. "If you go I'll give you some love pointers." He let out a sigh and followed. She led him to a mountain. "Look at this mountain huh?" She spun around. "Rumor has it the dragon demons used to live here."<br>"Yeah well they are dead now." He went to walk away. Kitsune grabbed his leg. "What?"  
>"I wanna go in." He peeled her off his leg and tossed her on his shoulder.<br>"Let's go then." He ran in the cave and saw a man lying in molten lava. "Who the hell are you?" the man woke up.  
>"The name's Shakudo and I should be asking you the same question?" He was a Teenager a lot older Kitsune. He was in lava obviously bathing with a careless expression on his face. He long hair that went to his shoulder blades. He was muscular with an eight pack on his abdomen. He had eyes like a dragon with fangs too.<br>"My name is Kozan; this young girl here is Kitsune." Kozan introduced formally.  
>"Please tell me you are not here to slay because if you are then I'll have to kill you." He grinned.<br>"You dare think you can beat me I'll put you in your place lizard man." Kozan jumped and kicked Shakudo bouncing off his dragon scale skin. "Damn he's tough."  
>"Bad move." He got out of the lava and shot fire breath at them. Kozan dodged grabbing Kitsune. "Good your no ordinary wolf demon this should prove to be interesting." He shot more fire out of his mouth. They dodged and Kozan hit him with his claws dulling them. He looked at his claws then was hit by his fist into a wall.<br>"Fox fire." Kitsune's attack did absolutely no damage to him. "Oh boy." He shot a fire ball at her and she dodged. 'He must be a dragon demon."  
>"Dragon huh so he's slow." He appeared behind him and kicked Shakudo using all his strength cracking the dragon scale. "Gotcha." Shakudo turned around intending to hit Kozan but he dodged.<br>"Take this, Fox blades." Kitsune used her claws slashing the same spot. Weakening the dragon scale by creating gashes. "I got him."  
>"Kitsune look out." Shakudo blasted her with fire; she rolled out of the way. "Take this." Kozan slashed the spot with claws destroying two scales creating a weak spot. Shakudo grabbed Kozan preparing to crush him.<br>"To hell demon." Kikyo shot a sacred arrow at the weak spot piercing threw his back. The arrow was burning him causing him to release Kozan.  
>"Damn you." He held his back realizing he was bleeding.<br>"He survived." Kikyo put her bow away.  
>"He's one tough guy." Kitsune hid behind Kikyo.<br>"Defiantly." Kozan jumped beside her. "Nice shot Kikyo."  
>'Kikyo," He looked at her and grinned. "You're the priestess with the Sacred Jewel I heard so much about."<br>"Don't even try to take it or I will be left no choice but to slay you." she coated her hand in purification.  
>"You dare threaten me." He ran at her, she sidestepped him and slashed his dragon scale to pieces in one strike. He backed up overcame by Kikyo's power. "Impossible no priestess is that powerful."<br>"Now let's go Kozan, we shouldn't bother this man anymore." Shakudo grabbed Kikyo's shoulder.  
>"Priestess do you wish to bear my child?" he gave flirtatious look. Kozan punched him breaking his nose.<br>"How dare you ask my priestess that kind of question jerk." He yelled.  
>"I'm glad my armor was there during our fight you're kinda feisty." Shakudo popped his nose in place. "Now lady Kikyo will you allow me to assist you on your travels. If my armor is ever broken by a person I am to serve them forever that is my calling. So if you'll allow me."<br>"You may come." Kikyo walked away with Kitsune and Kozan. He got dressed and followed shortly after. She returned to the village dropping them off then she went off to do the night shift.  
>"I will bone that woman." Shakudo grinned; Kozan hit him, hurting his hand. "Hehe won't work twice wolf boy."<br>"Oh yeah." Kozan bit his arm piercing the scale, blood gushed out of his right arm. "tasty." he licked his lips.  
>"I need that arm, that was my masturbation arm." Shakudo yelled.<br>"Look's like you'll have to skip it then huh?" Kozan leaned back. "If you try anything on my priestess that arm will be the least of your worries." He grinned.  
>"Yeah because Kikyo is his, you wreck it you die got it?" Kitsune pointed at him.<br>"Fine, I'll bone you." He rolled his eyes.  
>"Ew." She hid behind Kozan. "Don't let him."<br>"I was going to wait till your older screwing a kid is nasty." Shakudo looked away. "Gross." He looked over and saw Kozan went to sleep. "Some body guard."  
>"I go night night now." Kitsune went to sleep, He followed after. Kikyo returned from the night shift and went to sleep.<p> 


	7. Chapter 6: InuYasha

**Disclaimer****: I Do Not Own InuYasha.**

Chapter 6: InuYasha 

Kozan woke up late, He ran outside to the village only to see Kikyo playing with young kids and her sister Kaeyedi. The Man in the red Kimono was watching her. He looked beside her house and saw a torn up priestess outfit, bandages laid beside it. _"Kikyo must've got hurt last night if so then that man saved her."_ Kozan looked down sadly. _"I knew I should' have gone with her._"

"I see that you are awake." Kikyo walked up to him. He looked at the bandages. "It's alright the half demon saved me. This reminds me Kozan I plan to speak with him. I would like you to watch over those two while I do so." He nodded. He knew she was only asking him that so he couldn't interfere.

"As you wish Kikyo if that half demon tries to harm you let me know, I'll kill him." Kikyo smiled and walked away. He looked back at Kitsune and Shakudo. "Alright you two lets take a tour of the village." He toke them with him escorting them around the village, explaining what every location is for as he walked by them. The long speech put them to sleep which was his plan from the start. He sent them off into Kikyo's house and left towards Kikyo. The man was with her and they were talking. Kozan listened in.

"Why do you want the Jewel?" Kikyo asked looking at the man. "InuYasha?" He looked at her.

"With that jewel I can become a full fledged demon and become powerful." He laid down. "But there's no way I'll be able take it from you with those arrows heh But you know I deserve since I saved you."

'Why did you save me?" She looked at the village.

"I did want no else to have the jewel why else?" She looked down at the ground.

"I see I brought you a present in return for saving me." She reached into her sleeve.

"You know Kikyo you remind me of my mother, you're beautiful like her." InuYasha looked away. "So I want you to have this." He handed her some lip make up, she toke it.

"Thank you, InuYasha." She put the make up in her sleeve.

"Now where's the present you got me." He asked impatiently.

"I must have left it at home." She smiled. "My apologies."

"Heh forget it that jewel will make up for it when I steal it from you." He laid on the ground.

"The jewel," She held the Jewel. "InuYasha have you ever considered," She looked away. "Never mind it's asking too much and it's selfish." She stood up. "Let's go the village I would like to show you around." They left. Kozan sat down heart broken.

"_Could it be," _He fell on his butt._ "Is Kikyo in love with that man?" _Kozan clinched his fist. _"After all the love I showed her all the pain I endured, She still does not care why does this have to happen to me?" _Kozan fought the urge to cry as he followed them. Kikyo was in a boat with InuYasha when he arrived.

"Kikyo what were you going to say to me earlier?" He looked at her with concern.

"Well I wanted to know if instead you would like to use the jewel to become Human." She looked at the water.

"Human, why would I do that humans are weak?" InuYasha looked at Kikyo.

"If the jewel is used for a pure reason it will disappear forever and I could live as an ordinary woman. For so long I've been living fight after fight unable to live freely. If you used the Jewel to become Human instead of a demon we could live together as man and wife." Kikyo looked down. "That is my wish." The boat stopped InuYasha got off the boat holding the paddle. Kikyo tripped and grabbed onto the paddle. InuYasha embraced her. Kozan clinched his teeth together.

"If I can live beside you Kikyo, and It means you won't have to suffer then I'll gladly become Human. Tomorrow when the sun sets bring the Jewel, Kikyo." She kissed InuYasha and he embraced her. The kiss lasted for a while.

"Alright when the sun sets meet me where we first met, I'll be sure to bring the jewel." She walked away. InuYasha left the village. Kozan hit the floor in tears.

"_After all that and she goes for a half demon,"_ Kozan clawed the ground. _"Jin, Yuka, Your deaths mean nothing if she falls for him."_ Kozan stood up. "I have to tell her." He ran after her. "Kikyo!"

"Kozan, is something the matter?" She looked back at him.

"I need to tell you something but we need to speak alone." Kozan grabbed her hand and toke her to the meadow where they first met. He toke both her hands and held them. "Kikyo, I am in love with you and have been for as long as I can remember." She blushed.

"Kozan, I," He held her against him.

"Please consider being my woman I promise I will treat you well and give as many children as you desire. My heart yearns for you and always has, I know you must feel the same way." He went to kiss her.

"I'm sorry I must think it over." She ran off to the spring.

"Please don't let InuYasha have her." He sat down.

"_Why did he have to confess his love for me like that," _Kikyo stood under the spring, her priestess outfit laid on the ground along with her weapon. _"Especially since I love InuYasha and I can live happy with him yet with Kozan I feel the same. I did enjoy the time we spent together but let's face reality a demon and a priestess can never be but with InuYasha as a human I can."_ She looked down sadly. _"I'm afraid to choose between them but I have no choice. If I have to choose then I pick InuYasha he can offer me_ t_he life I've always wanted. Kozan I hope you can forgive me for my choice." _ Kikyo put her priestess outfit on and saw demons attacking the village. She quickly grabbed her weapon and ran towards the village. When she got there she saw Kaeyedi in danger. She got beside her sister and shot the demon missing. The demon clipped Kaeyedi in the eye taking her ability to see with it away. "Kaeyedi." Kikyo looked her sister who was in tears. Kozan jumped on the demons skull forcing it to the ground the Kikyo shot it with an arrow.

"What happened to Kaeyedi?" He dodged a demon and slashed it with his claws.

"Fox fire" Kitsune roasted a line of demons and landed beside him. Shakudo was ripping demons to shreds. InuYasha jumped down killing the rest.

"Kikyo," He ran up to her.

"I'm fine," She looked at Kaeyedi. "I'm afraid my sister on the other hand is not." Kikyo picked Kaeyedi up. "Excuse me." She left.

"Who asked you to come half demon?" Kozan turned his head.

"I came for Kikyo so shut your mouth or I'll shut for ya." InuYasha yelled.

"What did you say?" Kozan yelled back. They began arguing.

"Great I'm the only sane one." Kitsune sat down.

"I'm sane." Shakudo pointed out.

"You're a pervert and a sex addict, that's not sane." She rolled her eyes. Shakudo sat down defeated. Kikyo walked in. Kozan and InuYasha stopped wrestling.

"Is the munchkin okay?" Kozan was concerned.

"She's sleeping," She looked back in the house. "Kitsune, I have a favor to ask."

"What is it?" She looked up wagging her tail.

"Burn the wound shut so it will heal be gentle though," Kikyo looked down.

"Alright." Kitsune ran inside.

"This is my fault," She sat down. "I had too much on my mind and I missed the demon."

"Don't eat yourself up Kikyo, she'll forgive you." Kozan sat beside her. His words made her feel a little better. Kitsune walked back outside.

"Okay all done I even put the eye patch on for ya." Kikyo petted her. "Can I have the jewel?"

"No." She toke her hand off.

"Nice try." Kozan grinned.

"It's late we should all get some rest," Kozan and the others walked inside. "It was nice seeing you again InuYasha." She walked inside.


	8. Epilogue: Deception

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Inuyasha.**

_**Author's Note:**__** I can not apologize enough for the wait. I learned a valuable lesson never write a Fan Fiction until you finish the show or anime. Without further wait I bring the long awaited **__**Epilogue**__**. Blades and Knives are welcome. **__Kiba Blackfire -^_^-_

Epilogue:

Deception

Kikyo began praying to purify the sacred jewel waiting the moment her and Inuyasha would use the jewel to turn him human as he promised. While she continued her prayer she saw an image of Kozan. _"Why is it that he appears now?" _She touched her heart just imagining the pain her love for Inuyasha could have caused him. _"Now is not the time to be sad, my dream is being realized. Kozan would be happy for me, his heart would not ache over such things."_

"Kikyo," She heard her beloved Inuyasha say through the door. "I don't want to wait make me human tonight." She laughed.

"Be patient, Inuyasha." Kikyo continued to pray. "You know we can not use the jewel at night."

"Fine, we will do it as soon as the sunrises. Agreed?"

"Very well, sunrise." He left; she walked to the door looking for him.

The next morning Kozan stood where he and Kikyo first met trying his best to accept the relationship between her and Inuyasha. He looked at the sun as it was starting to rise. _"Kikyo I wish you happiness and if he's to be the one, I will not argue."_ He went to leave only to see Kikyo run passed him. _"Is she holding the jewel?" _He went to chase her but stopped himself. _"Of course she is, she has to use the jewel to turn Inuyasha human. I doubt she wants me there to protect her. It'll only ruin the romantic moment."_ He saw a dark figure in the trees which didn't smell like Inuyasha, it was someone else. The figure was heading towards Kikyo. "She's in danger." He chased after the figure as he was running there he smelled the scent of blood. "Kikyo," He ran faster hearing her yell that Inuyasha betrayed her. Kozan growled wanting to rip Inuyasha to shreds for hurting his beloved Kikyo. "Inuyasha you better hope that she killed you because she didn't I will." He caught up to her seeing her limping holding her wounded shoulder. Her blood staining the grass, Kozan turned his hands into fists.

"Inuyasha," Kikyo began limping on her bow picking up the pace. He picked her up taking her to him. "Kozan, stop here." He nodded setting her down. Kozan looked around seeing they were where they first met. Kikyo clinched her wound holding it tightly trying to stop the blood.

"That wound is serious," He held her. "You need to get it treated, Kitsune can burn it shut. Let me deal with Inuyasha." Kozan went to pick her up.

"Wait Kozan," Kikyo looked at the ground. "I am sorry for choosing Inuyasha over you. I thank you for not hating me for such things and choosing to be by my side." She looked into his eyes. "I was a fool for not choosing you. I see that now." She touched his cheek.

"Don't mention it," He looked away. "I love you Kikyo that will never change." He grabbed her holding her. "This is why I beg you please leave him to me. If not that wound will kill you and I will only mourn your death."

"You wish me to live?" Kikyo wrapped her arm around him.

"Of course I do," He embraced her. "You are very important woman to me." She looked up at him. "Lady Kikyo." He pressed his lips against hers. While they kissed, he placed his hand on the side of her neck. His eyes closed during the kiss as did hers.

"Forgive me," Kikyo's eyes filled with tears. She coated her hand in purification cutting him. The wound caused Kozan to fall down; blood seeped from his chest and shoulder. The wound wasn't serious enough to instantly kill him but it did render him motionless. "It is as you said this wound shall take my life and your wound shall take yours. After I deal with Inuyasha, I will die and we will be together in the afterlife. That way our love will be eternal." She began limping away towards Inuyasha.

"Kikyo," Kozan began reaching for her watching as she left. His vision was starting to blur. Images of the past began flashing in his mind.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Kikyo asked. "You deserve to be free," His eyes started to close. Images of all the fighting he and Kikyo did together replayed in his mind. "Show yourself demon." She loaded her bow.

_ "That was when we first,"_ He gripped the ground trying cling to life.

"She's a priestess slaying demons is what she does," Jin said. "If I were you I'd give up on her."

_ "Jin," _Kozan opened his eyes barely seeing Jin's blood on his hands. _"Perhaps you were right."_

"How could you," Yuka eyes filled with tears. "Why would you take Jin's life I,"

_ "Yuka," _Tears filled his eyes, as he saw her blood on his hands. _"I'm sorry."_ His eyes closed. _"Jin,__ Yuka__, I'll be seeing you soon."_ His heart beat began fading.He opened his eyes once more seeing that last flower on the meadow was flying away. _"_Lady_ Kikyo, I'll be waiting."_


End file.
